1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that expands the ironing surface on a conventional ironing board.
2. Description of Related Art
Ironing boards have been in use over many years in order to facilitate the crisp, fresh, wrinkle-free look to clothing adorned by many. The general purpose of ironing is readily evident. The ironing board allows the user to lay clothing for application of heat via an iron in order to smooth wrinkles to achieve the desired look. The iron board shape has remained consistent over the years where one end includes three sides at about 90 degrees from each other and the other end converging to a curved point. A top view of a conventional ironing board is shown in FIG. 1A. Ironing board 15 includes a straight edge 17 with side edges 18a, 18b that extend forward to the converging end 19. The top surface of board 15 provides an ironing surface for the user. Although the shape of the ironing board 15 apparently has been used quite extensively, the ironing board 15 presents some shortcomings to the user, mainly when ironing articles of clothing, the user may have to reposition clothing on the board several times to complete the task of ironing.
Ironing a shirt or a blouse requires multiple positioning during the ironing process. Furthermore, even when the user repositions the clothing, the user may be unable to reach certain areas or occasionally the repositioning may be ineffective in providing the user with the necessary area to complete the ironing task. A conventional shirt or blouse may include a large flat area, typically the back side, in order to iron this area the user must continually reposition the shirt. This repositioning becomes even more tedious around the shoulder and armpit areas. The constant flipping or repositioning of the shirt inevitably causes problems in completing the task of ironing. Furthermore, each reposition of the iron process may necessitate that the user reposition and re-iron certain areas in order to have a completely ironed and wrinkle-free shirt.
The prior art contains various variations of the conventional ironing board in order to address some of these problems. One piece of prior art which shows a modification of conventional ironing boards is U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,817 to Eiben (Eiben reference). The Eiben reference relates to an ironing board that possesses two end sections that extend side by side wherein one section provides an area for ironing clothing and a narrow section is provided to iron shirt sleeves where the two sections are separated by a gap. The Eiben reference discusses a modification to the conventional ironing board, however, it does not address the requirement of maneuvering a shirt over the surface in order to complete the ironing process.
Another prior art reference that includes modifications to the conventional ironing board is U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,367 to Breen, et al. (Breen reference). The Breen reference relates to an iron board that includes a main board and two swingable board extensions that are retractably attached to the main board. The extensions and main board of the Breen reference provide for the ironing of trouser legs and sleeves on the narrow portions thereof. The Breen reference, again, fails to address each area that a shirt may possess and, thus, still facilitates a process that requires a significant amount of flipping of the article of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,237 to Toutounchian relates to a multiple function ironing board which has various periphery attachments to help facilitate the ironing process. The multiple attachments attempt to expand the surface area at one end of the ironing board and to provide for multiple iron resting plates at the opposite end thereof. The drawback of the Toutounchian reference is that it includes multiple attachments and, therefore, makes for a fairly cumbersome ironing board assembly.
The prior art lacks any versatility or capability to expand a conventional board as used throughout the consumer market. Accordingly, consumers need an optional attachment that enables the expansion of the iron board surface area that could be easily attached and removed from a conventional ironing board. Such an attachment could easily be implemented into the current consumer market for ironing boards.